


My Paladin

by Remsyk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lion perspective, Mention of paladins, No Dialogue, Vague References, poem, repost from tumblr, shifting viewpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: The lions see them for what they are, and what they can become.





	My Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in March, posted to my Tumblr page. 
> 
> With the "release" of the season 3 trailer, I figured this has become relevant again.

**Red**

I saw my paladin  
The fire within him, the rage that burned  
I helped temper that fire, melt the sharp edges  
I held the bright ember, cradled it when no others could  
Yet within the molten core, I could see the form he would take  
So I helped to bank the fire, to stoke the flames when necessary,  
To hold when the heat became too much  
And to temper the steel in his heart  


I saw my paladin  
I felt the spark deep within him, drowning in his own fears  
I saw the fires of his soul, the deep recesses of hidden passion,  
Shown only in contained explosions  
I will stoke the flame, for my paladin deserves to burn brighter than every sun  
I can feel the fire he can wield, the potential within himself  
And I will burn away the sea of doubt that drowns his will to burn

**Blue**

My paladin is gentle  
He is fluid and unceasing, flowing between them like water through sand  
He brings joy easily, reflecting the light of those around him  
But even as the surface dances, the depths are dark  
His fears are deep, his uncertainties uncharted and untouched  
Even as the others wade on the surface,  
He drowns in his own depths  
The pull of the surface is strong, but the current is stronger, doubts too deep  
He cannot swim to the surface  

My paladin is wise  
She has seen her own depths and embraced them   
Even as seemingly bottomless chasms open beneath, she rises  
She floats among them, surrounds them and lifts  
Uniting and moving their pieces as one  
No one falls behind as she pulls them along, coaxing with her waves of kindness  
Their hearts bleed into her waters, and she accepts them as her own  
She is one with herself and the depths of her soul  
Deep enough to keep herself, yet close enough to hold them 

**Black**

My paladin is broken  
Pulled from his home, thrust into pure cruelty, left on his own  
He is the purest concentration of himself  
Instincts, survival, an unceasing will to live  
His mind has been shattered, his body broken, his soul worn down,  
Yet onwards he marches  
Each step collects a piece, each memory his missing self, painful and jagged,  
Yet wholly himself  
Forward is the only way, to find himself, to mend the cracks,  
To correct the wrongs committed, both by his hands and theirs  
He is myself, the mirror of my own,  
And the reflection pains us both 

My paladin is steel  
He is unwavering and unbroken, burning red like a sword before it is cooled  
He is pure resolve and duty, an unbreakable will and unshakable vision  
All doubts burn away with his convictions,  
Any worthlessness thrown into the flames  
The warmth of his certainty melts the chilling fears,  
Leaving the steel core he always believed existed   
Passion is wielded like a red hot sword, cutting away the icy grip of worthlessness,  
Tempering himself even as their souls are warmed  
He does not allow my doubts, reforging all that was broken  
Leaving me stronger than ever before


End file.
